Wacko's Snowball Rage
by Electron55
Summary: Wacko tries to kill Johnny and Dukey with a high-power, lethal snowball machine. Susan and Mary take extreme action.


_Johnny Test_ fanfiction: _Wacko's Snowball Rage_

Story summary: Wacko tries to kill Johnny and Dukey with a high-power, lethal snowball machine. Susan and Mary take extreme action.

[*]

– _ **PART I–**_

Wacko was directing a board meeting with his assistants. He wore a livid expression on his face.

"Listen up, and listen good!" he shouted. "I'm sure that you're familiar with my goal of getting rid of all the kids in Porkbelly, _right?"_

"Yes, sir," everyone responded nervously.

"And the reason why that goal wasn't met is because Johnny Test and his _stupid dog_ keeps interfering with everything I do," Wacko said, clenching his fists.

"So what are we going to do?" one guy asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you what we're going to do. Yes!" Wacko said, speaking at a decreased volume. "We're going to completely _annihilate_ that little, fire-headed idiot and his precious mutt first, and then we can destroy the rest of the kids in Porkbelly," Wacko responded.

"With what, sir?" a woman asked.

"With this!" Wacko said, holding out a dangerous-looking snowball machine while his eyes crossed like a freak. Then he started laughing evilly.

Everyone else just sighed.

–~*~–

Johnny was having a snowball fight with his sisters and his dog. Unlike Johnny's last Christmas snowball fight, there weren't any high-powered weapons, and only Johnny himself, his sisters, and his dog was playing.

All of a sudden, there was a sudden outburst of snowballs in every direction, and Wacko was sprinting down the street saying, "I'm going to get rid of all the kids in Porkbelly. Starting with Johnny Test!"

"Great. Just fantastic. Wacko's going to destroy me!" Johnny screamed.

"Run!" Dukey said to Johnny.

"Yeah, that's right, Johnny," Wacko said, laughing like a maniac. "But you can't run from me! Snowball machine, go!"

The voice-command-controlled snowball machine responded by rapidly firing at Johnny. As a result, Johnny got the snowball blast of his life, and the most terrible one too. He was flying everywhere as a result of the knockback from the snowballs, and many layers of snow covered him.

Stars orbited around Johnny's head, and he was about to topple over onto the ground. However, Wacko stopped this by releasing another huge, rapid-fire barrage of high velocity snowballs on him. Johnny was blasted and knocked back so hard that he crashed through the fence of Gil's house and slid on the ice of Gil's frozen pool.

"What just happened?" Gil, who was shoveling the snow in his yard, screamed.

"Having the worst day ever, _that's what!"_ Johnny shouted angrily as he was bleeding. "And owww!"

Johnny stood up to get out of the pool. However, the ice cracked and Johnny fell through, feeling the cold water sap his body heat right out of him. He quickly escaped the pool and lied on the ground next to the pool, shivering uncontrollably. He could hear Wacko evilly laughing hard, and probably the hardest in his life.

Gil panicked. "Aaah! Johnny-bro! Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"J-huh-j-just…g-get muh-me to m-my…h-h-ha-huh-house," Johnny forced out, his shivering interfering with his ability to articulate properly.

Gil and Johnny could also hear Dukey screaming. Dukey crashed through the fence, slid towards and fell into Gil's ice-cold pool, escaped, and shivered uncontrollably.

"A-and h-huh-h-him t-too," Johnny forced out.

–~*~–

Susan and Mary were in the lab, helping Johnny and Dukey.

"We successfully treated both of your conditions of hypothermia and frostbite, so you don't need to worry about that," Susan said. "However, everything about your physical condition is poor."

"You both have broken bones, bruises, and cuts everywhere," Mary said. "And Dukey has a black eye. It would be best for you two to stay in the lab."

"And Wacko did all of this," Susan said slowly.

They both stared at Johnny and Dukey, getting an increasing feeling of sadness present in their minds, and it didn't stop. It got to the point where they cried; it hurt them to see their own brother and dog in pain and in the condition they're in.

All of a sudden, both of the girls' sadness transformed into fury.

"How dare that sadistic, crazy jackass do this to our brother and our dog! He almost killed them!" Mary shouted, clenching her fists.

"And he is not going to get away with it, oh I'm telling you! _That ass-clown is not going to get away with it!"_ Susan shouted, slamming her clipboard down onto the ground.

The sisters gathered the most lethal items (and defensive items) possible from the lab and stormed out of the lab.

– _ **PART II–**_

Wacko was holding another board meeting.

He evilly laughed like a maniac again. "So, that's phase one of the attack. And we succeeded. Yes. That's right! We _succeeded!"_ Wacko panted. "And we're going to launch phase two. Phase two? You mean its phase two next?! Yeah, that's what I mean! So yeah, anyways, _we're going to launch phase two pretty soon!_ Yes! _Ahahahah!_ _ **GAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAA!**_ Oh, and may I remind you, the plan is that we severely injure Johnny Test and his _stupid-ass dog_ , and then we launch phase two so that he dies! Yes, he fucking _dies!_ They're going to see evil like they've never seen before and those _pieces_ of _fucking shit_ …are _going_ … _ **to**_ … **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE**! _**GAAHHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHH AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!**_ __ _ **THAT'S**_ __ _ **RIGHT, SUCKERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS!**_ _ **"**_

"One question," a woman said. "Why isn't this just a one-phase plan? What's the point of injuring him and then killing him? Why not just kill him?"

Wacko murdered her with a flamethrower and grenades. "Because I _said so,_ bitch."

An expression of terror was on everyone's faces except Wacko.

"Hey! That was my wife, you psychopath—!" a guy shouted furiously.

Wacko murdered him the same way he did previously to the woman. "You're fired. Ha! Get it? Fired? Ahaahahaaa. Gaahahaha! _**BWAAHAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WOOOOO!"**_

Everyone else just looked at him in fear.

"Alright, so anyways, let's get into phase two," Wacko said, his voice having acidity. "But first, I need to adjust the settings on my snowball machine."

Wacko set the machine down onto the ground and worked on it. There were three knobs: one labeled "Rate of Fire," another labeled "Size of Snowballs," and the other labeled "Speed of Snowballs." There was also a button labeled "Overdrive Mode."

When he first attacked Johnny and Dukey, the button wasn't pressed and the knobs were set at 4. He pressed the button and turned all of the knobs to the maximum setting, which was 20. Then he looked at a that read "Battery Remaining: 41.3%".

"The battery power is kind of low, but it will still do just perfectly," Wacko said.

Wacko grabbed the snowball machine, his flamethrower, and sunglass; then he exited the building.

"I really, really think that we should turn against this fricking psychopath and destroy him," one assistant said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm terrified at what happened."

"I need a better job."

"All he ever wants to do is getting rid of all the kids in Porkbelly. That's just messed up. He could be doing something great by making productive things that people can use. Our business would be thriving. More importantly, we need to help Johnny Test and his dog, and all the rest of the kids in Porkbelly instead of hurting them."

"So let's destroy Wacko, everyone."

Wacko went back into the building. "By the way, I can hear all of you bitches blabbering about how you're going to destroy me and stuff. That's because there were microphones in this building and it's going to my speakers that are on my snowball machine."

The assistants looked at each other.

"Yeah, sure, that's cool; however, you actually didn't hear us," one said.

"Oh, really?" Wacko said, taking what his assistant said as a challenge. "Well, first, I heard: 'I really, really think that we should turn against this fricking psychopath and destroy him.' Then I heard: 'Yeah, me too. I'm terrified at what happened.' After that, I heard: 'I need a better job.' Next, I heard all of this: 'All he ever wants to do is getting rid of all the kids in Porkbelly. That's just messed up. He could be doing something great by making productive things that people can use. Our business would be thriving. More importantly, we need to help Johnny Test and his dog, and all the rest of the kids in Porkbelly instead of hurting them.' Lastly, I heard this: 'So let's destroy Wacko, everyone,'" Wacko said, mocking everyone.

Every assistant looked at one another anxiously while thinking: _Oh, shit!_

"Ooo, what's the matter? Wacko heard everything? You're going to cry? Pathetic," Wacko said. "Well, here's a _little something_ for you guys so that you don't ruin my plans!"

Wacko killed all of them the same way he did previously to the other two assistants.

– _ **PART III–**_

Susan and Mary were walking towards the building where Wacko normally holds his board meetings. It was approximately a few hundred meters away from them.

"Are you ready to kick some Wacko butt?" Susan said.

"No, I'm ready to _fry_ him and melt his face off," Mary said.

"Nice. I'm ready to send thousands of amperes of electricity through his body," Susan said.

"He totally has it coming," Mary said. "If anyone messes with our little brother, they also mess with us."

After walking for a while, they saw Wacko right in front of them and vice-versa.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Susan and Mary Test? Yeah, that's right. What are you here for? To ruin my plans on killing your brother?! Yeah! That's right!" Wacko shouted.

"Put the snowball machine and the flamethrower down," Susan said.

"If you don't, then face our wrath," Mary said.

"Bring it on, losers!" Wacko shouted, firing his snowball machine.

Susan and Mary teleported out of the way and then fired a water cannon at Wacko. This caused Wacko to fly and smash straight into a wall, water dripping everywhere from him. The water caused the snowball machine to have electricity bolts arc around itself, then it exploded; this sent Wacko flying sixty feet into the air and hitting his head on the ground after he went down.

"Nice try," Wacko said. "But I still have my flamethrowers to _burn you shits to a crisp!"_

The fire just went around Susan and Mary; it never touched them.

"Hey! What gives! What's with this dumb piece of shit?" Wacko shouted.

"Fire-resistant force fields," Mary said.

"Gotta love them," Susan said.

Then Mary threw huge fireballs at Wacko while Susan intensely electrocuted him. This was Wacko's worst experience of pain: all of the thermal energy and electricity he could ever imagine all thrown at him with tremendous force. He was literally on fire, and definitely not in a good way. After a long while, Susan and Mary stopped.

"Okay! I'm done! I'll stop doing evil things and _I'll leave your brother alone!"_ Wacko shouted with terror in his voice.

"But we're not even close to being done," Mary said.

Susan and Mary gave several more very long waves of forceful and highly lethal electricity and fireballs directed at Wacko. The sound of the electricity and the fireballs filled the air and drowned out Wacko's screaming. Then Mary stopped throwing fireballs and began tarring and feathering Wacko while Susan was still electrocuting him.

After thirty minutes of this, Susan and Mary stopped and started doing something else: they began focusing all of their energy onto Wacko.

 _What…what's happening?_ Wacko thought, his thought being associated with fear. He could not talk; his voice was lost due to all of his screaming.

All of a sudden, Wacko experienced the final, huge, fiery, and ultimately lethal explosion that ended his life.

–~*~–

Susan and Mary entered the lab, exhausted. "Johnny, Dukey, are you okay?"

"Better," they both said.

"Well, we came to tell you that Wacko is finally destroyed," Susan said.

"He will no longer try to get rid of you ever again," Mary said.

"Thank you so much," Dukey said.

"You know, you are the best sisters a brother could ever have," Johnny said. "I love you."

"Us too," Susan and Mary said.

"That is so sweet," Dukey said, smiling.

 ***—END—***


End file.
